This invention relates to metallic wall framing for use in residential and commercial buildings. More particularly, it relates to metal framing that comprises upper and lower metallic track members and metallic vertical members connecting the upper and lower track members, the individual members, a method for producing the individual members from flat metallic stock and a portable apparatus for producing the members from flat metallic stock.
Framing used in residential and commercial buildings generally have upper and lower horizontal members which are generally spaced apart vertically by a distance that corresponds to the vertical wall height. The upper and lower members which are referred to as xe2x80x9cplatesxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9crunnersxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctracksxe2x80x9d, particularly when materials other than wood are used. In this application, the term xe2x80x9ctrack memberxe2x80x9d is used and refers to the horizontal members. The vertical members of the framing that connect the upper and lower tracks are referred to as xe2x80x9cstudsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9crisersxe2x80x9d. In the context of the present invention the vertical members for connecting the upper and lower tracks members are referred to as a xe2x80x9cstud membersxe2x80x9d.
In commercial or residential buildings in which fire proofing or fire resistance is desired, conventional wood framing can not be used. As a result, there have been numerous metallic framing designs proposed, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,173,721; 2,966,708; 3,001,615; 3,536,345; 3,680,271; 4,805,364; 4,854,096 and 4,918,899. However, there remains a need for a metallic track members which are capable of easily receiving and securely retaining studs and which track can be fabricated from flat metallic sheet at the job site and which can be assembled into construction framing with a minimum of labor and material costs. Prior metallic construction members such as those illustrated in the above patents lacked one or more of the above qualities. Certain members could not be readily manufactured at the job site. In certain types of members the stud member tended to move in one or more directions. Other designs of metallic construction members resulted in excessive field assembly time. Still other types of designs were cumbersome to transport from the production facility at which they were fabricated to the job site where they were to be used.
It is believed, therefore, that metallic members which obviates many of the disadvantages of prior metallic framing members would be an advancement in the art.
In accordance with one aspect of this invention there is provided a metallic longitudinal track that comprises first and second substantially identical and parallel vertical wall sections forming opposing vertical walls of the track, first and second substantially identical horizontal base sections of the track having a first width and projecting at about 90xc2x0 from the corresponding adjacent wall sections at one extremity along the entire length thereof, first and second substantially identical vertical intermediate sections and projecting angularly from an extremity of adjacent base sections opposite to the respective wall sections and having transverse cross-sections in the shape of the sides and top of a truncated isosceles triangle; the intermediate sections have a plurality of transversely aligned locking slots for receiving and retaining portions of vertical transverse metallic stud members and a third horizontal base section having a second width between the vertical intermediate sections.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention there is provided a metallic stud member having a predetermined length comprising first and second spaced apart parallel wall sections extending the length of the stud member, a transition section perpendicular to and connecting the wall sections at one extremity of each wall section and flange sections projecting perpendicular from the opposing extremity of each corresponding wall section. The transition section has at least one construction aids at predetermined locations selected from the group consisting of:
i) a first receiving means capable of receiving and securing a metallic transverse member interconnecting an adjacent transition section of an adjacent stud member,
ii) a second receiving means capable of receiving and securing a mounting member for an electrical box,
iii) a passageway for enabling an electrical conduit to traverse said stud member,
iv) a pair of slots for receiving and securing end tabs of transverse framing for a door or a window and
v) an opening at the lower extremity of the transition section for passage of utility conduits.
In still other embodiments of this invention there are provided methods of producing the metallic track and stud members from a relatively flat metallic sheet. Additional embodiments provide portable mechanisms for producing the metallic track and stud members at the job site. Still other embodiments provide framing that comprises a pair of vertically spaced apart track members as set forth above and a plurality of U-shaped metallic stud members having the construction aids as described above and construction aids for mounting internal walls.